Subjects A1 & A2
by Maitresse
Summary: Es difícil para Teresa repetirse que tiene que ser una buena chica cuando Thomas está frente a ella en semejantes condiciones. No importa cuán duro trate de resistirse, algo pasa cuando está en presencia de él que hace que su comportamiento tome una ruta completamente diferente a la usual. Thomesa.


**Disclaimer: **The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner. Yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes.

_Este fic participa del fandom de Maze Runner en el Reto de Apertura: "One True Pairing" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

* * *

Tuvo que poner un poco de fuerza para lograr alzar el mentón de Thomas, porque el muchacho no dejaba de resistirse. No parecía agradarle la situación, en donde por una vez los papeles se invertían y era ella quien estaba preocupada y quien quería hacerse cargo de él; pero a Teresa no le importó.

No fingiría que no era relevante. Tampoco ocultaría su angustia, y desde luego que no permitiría que Thomas le hiciera creer que no era su culpa; porque lo era y ni siquiera ella podía consolarse a sí misma al respecto.

Acarició la suave piel de su mentón en un intento inconsciente de persuadirlo a mirarla a los ojos, pero no surtió efecto. Thomas continuó con la mirada clavada en la pared tras ella, las facciones de su rostro tensas y rectas; ofreciéndole una vista perfecta del moretón que comenzaba a formarse en la línea de uno de sus pómulos.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago al notar que la marca rojiza comenzaba a tornarse morada.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró, los labios temblándole —. Lo siento mucho, mucho. De verdad.

Los ojos comenzaron a arderle, pero forzó a las lágrimas a quedarse ahí e intentó ignorar el regusto amargo en su garganta. De pronto sus mejillas se sentían calientes, y todo se hizo mucho peor cuando soltó el rostro de Thomas para poder tomar sus manos entre las suyas y voltearlas hacia arriba.

Sintió que podría vomitar al ver las líneas perfectas de piel al rojo vivo. Por supuesto que un golpetazo en el rostro no sería castigo suficiente, siempre tenía que haber algo más. Y saber que esas marcas también tendrían que estar en sus manos la hizo sentir mucho peor.

—Teresa—susurró Thomas, hablando por primera vez desde que ella había llegado —. Vete de aquí, por favor.

—Ya dije que lo siento—repuso ella, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no arrugar el rostro. Eso sólo haría que las lágrimas se escaparan —. No tenía opción.

—Comprendo que no quisieras acompañarme. Pero, ¿decirles a _ellos _lo que tenía planeado hacer? No quiero verte. No me malinterpretes—agregó, cuando a Teresa se le escapó un sollozo seco —. No estoy enojado. Comprendo que tuvieras que hacerlo, _te lastimarían _si no les decías. Pero en éste momento no puedo verte. Por favor.

—Juro que no quería hacerlo, Tom —balbuceó ella—. No me hubiera importado si me amenazaban a mí, pero me dijeron que te iría peor si ellos te encontraban por sí mismos. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

—No lo sientas. No sé qué haría si ellos te hicieran daño, me volvería loco. Pero necesito que me des un poco de tiempo —repitió una vez más, y Teresa no pasó por alto que cada vez apretaba con más fuerza los labios —. Por favor.

Y entonces levantó la mirada por fin, permitiéndole ver sus cálidos ojos café con leche. Teresa sintió que se quedaba sin aliento por un segundo al notar que, a pesar de que su mirada era dura, la piel alrededor de sus ojos estaba roja e irritada.

Por supuesto que había estado conteniendo las lágrimas hasta ese momento.

—Thomas—volvió a decir, conteniendo las ansias por tomarle el rostro entre las manos y besarle la frente. No sabía cómo se tomaría aquello en ese momento.

—Déjame solo—susurró el muchacho, desviando la mirada de nuevo.

Habían tantas cosas que a Teresa le hubiera gustado hacer en ese momento: tirársele encima para abrazarlo con fuerza, enseñarle el dedo grosero a las cámaras de vigilancia de las paredes, besar una y otra vez sus mejillas, insultar a la gente que le había hecho eso y llevárselo a su habitación para que por fin pudieran descansar por una vez; pero no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo.

»_Tienes que ser una buena chica, Teresa._« Le habían repetido una y otra vez desde que tenía memoria de ese lugar. »_No quieres meterte en problemas. Tú sabes lo que le pasa a los niños que se portan mal. Tú no eres como el resto de ellos…_»

Claro que sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a los niños que se portaban mal. Desde que eran muy pequeños, ya se había acostumbrado a ver las marcas de reglazos en sus compañeros las pocas veces que se encontraba con ellos. Galileo y Minho solían pasárselas con las manos rojas, sino era que hasta encerrados por días.

A ella antes no le hacían porque era obediente. No había conocido el ardor de una bofetada ni nada más allá de un tirón de oreja, que era más que suficiente para hacerla llorar cuando pequeña. Al menos así había sido hasta que conoció a Thomas.

A partir de ahí, se había vuelto una de las rompedoras de normas más recurrentes. Nada la detenía, o eso es lo que pensaba hasta que los miembros de WICKED habían descubierto su punto débil: Thomas. El mismo responsable de su comportamiento era lo único que podía hacerla dudar respecto a algo.

Sólo tenían que amenazarlo a él y eso era más que suficiente para hacerla cantar todo. Para obligarla a delatarlo. Y eso la hacía sentir como la peor persona en el mundo.

—…está bien—murmuró por lo bajo, tratando de tragarse el nudo en su garganta. Miró a Thomas una vez más, tratando de buscar sus ojos, y al fracasar se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Escuchó a Thomas soltar un ruido extraño, de esos que los chicos hacían cuando trataban de no soltar un sollozo. Como si se hubiese atragantado con su propio aire. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo y continuó avanzando, pero se detuvo definitivamente al escuchar su respiración temblorosa.

Sabía que los estaban observando.

Sabía que la habían puesto bajo amenaza tan sólo un par de horas antes.

Sabía que Thomas ya estaba en suficientes problemas.

Pero también sabía que _él estaba profundamente decepcionado _de ella. Y eso la estaba matando, porque Thomas era su mejor amigo. Más que eso. Se estaban convirtiendo en más que eso, y le parecía que lo que los había unido era su manera diferente de hacer: la suya, cautelosa y recta al principio, y la de él; obstinada y valientemente imprudente.

Se complementaban. Se cambiaban, se repartían lo que tenían de sobra y aceptaban lo que el otro tenía para ofrecerles. Ella se había vuelto más flexible y él se había vuelto más analizador, y tan pronto como eso sucedió se habían convertido en los dos favoritos de Ava Paige.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sus tutores siempre estuvieran muy dispuestos a hacerlos arrepentirse por cada imprudencia que cometían.

Claro que a Teresa de pronto le importaba un maldito cacahuate lo que pudieran pretender hacerle. Se sintió como una tonta al ver la oportunidad que estaba desperdiciando: Thomas ya había sido castigado. Ava Paige no permitiría que lastimaran todavía más a uno de sus ratoncitos favoritos, y realmente a ella no le importaba mucho lo que pudieran hacerle a ella.

—Que se vayan al carajo —soltó, alegremente, mientras se daba la media vuelta. Se imaginó las caras de los científicos al escucharla decir tal improperio, y eso le provocó satisfacción —. Las cosas ya no pueden ir peor.

Caminó con decisión hacia donde estaba sentado Thomas, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la frente arrugada, y volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza. Ahora sí que tenía toda su atención: los ojos cafés se clavaron en los suyos.

—…¿Recuerdas que te dije que sería inapropiado hacer esto hace un par de noches en mi habitación? —susurró, consciente de que el personal de WICKED estaría escuchándolo todo —. Bueno, pues cambié de opinión.

Y luego, antes de que él pudiera decir nada, estampó su boca contra la suya. Al principio fue un roce casi tímido, sus labios acariciando de manera tentativa los de él, pero luego perdió cualquier rastro de miedo y comenzó a profundizar el beso; a explorar nuevas maneras de jugar con sus labios para hacerlo salir de su estupor.

Fue casi torpe al principio, pero poco a poco ambos fueron subiendo el ritmo. El control le perteneció por completo a ella durante los primeros segundos, pero entonces se le ocurrió jalar con suavidad el labio inferior de Thomas y ese fue el momento en el que él despertó por completo y asumió la dominancia.

Las mejillas y pestañas de Thomas estaban húmedas, pero a Teresa no le pareció que estuviera sollozando o siquiera hipando cuando él deslizó las manos por su espalda y presionó con firmeza para invitarla a sentarse en su regazo. Tampoco le pareció que sus manos estuvieran temblorosas y, aunque lo escuchó soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor, eso no lo detuvo de subirlas para enredar los dedos en su cabello.

Ella hizo algo similar y deslizó sus manos con delicadeza por su espalda hasta llegar hasta sus hombros, en donde clavó con suavidad las puntas de sus dedos. La presión se volvió mucho más fuerte cuando, superando cualquier expectativa, el ritmo se volvió frenético. De pronto el oxígeno parecía no tener importancia, de pronto sintió como si lo único que necesitara fuera Thomas. Mientras más le hacía falta la respiración, menos podía separarse de él.

Y entonces de plano ya ninguno de los dos pudo más, y se separaron jadeando en un intento desesperado por conseguir oxígeno. Ninguno le quitó las manos de encima al otro, y se quedaron con los rostros tan pegados que sus narices se tocaban y Teresa aún podía percibir el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

—Estamos muertos. Muy muertos —murmuró Thomas, pero Teresa sintió su sonrisa —. Nos enterrarán y bailaran sobre nuestra tumba.

—Déjalos hacer lo que se les plazca—contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Y entonces rozó la nariz de él con la suya, y luego dejó un beso ligero y conciliador en la mejilla que le habían golpeado. Thomas puso las manos en su cintura para mantenerla en equilibrio, sosteniéndola con suavidad.

Tal vez con demasiada suavidad, porque Teresa sintió que podría caerse cuando él se estremeció bajo ella al sentir sus labios comenzar a descender por su mentón. Sintió la tensión de sus brazos conforme sus labios fueron acariciando cada vez más abajo, y escuchó cómo contenía la respiración cuando por fin llegó a su cuello.

Y entonces Thomas no pudo contener un ruidito que dejó a Teresa muy orgullosa.

— Teresa, no —rezongó él, aunque no parecía estar sufriéndolo mucho —. Detente.

Ella sonrió contra su piel.

—Nunca. Cerca de ti, no debo obedecer las reglas.

Y Thomas sólo la sujetó con más fuerza.

ooo

—No puedo creerlo. Es ella. Es nuestra Teresa. Nuestra pequeña, insoportable, sabelotodo, miedosa Teresa. ¿Qué mierda le hizo éste pequeño inútil? ¡La estropeó por completo! ¡Era tan obediente!

—Miren sus niveles de dopamina. Esto es completamente inaudito, ¡Saben perfectamente que los estamos observando, éstos pequeños…sacos de hormonas desenfrenadas! ¡Que alguien vaya a detenerlos! Sus niveles de oxitocina no dejan de elevarse. Que los detengan antes de que se conviertan en uno mismo. Esto es desagradable.

Los investigadores estaban tan disgustados que en cualquier otro momento la situación habría sido entretenida para la Ministra Ava Paige, pero ahora mismo había otra cosa que le resultaba muchísimo más interesante que adultos escandalizados por el comportamiento de un par de adolescentes.

El monitor que registraba la actividad cerebral de Thomas.

—Lo logró —murmuró, y no fue consciente hasta entonces de que estaba sonriendo —. Teresa lo logró. Miren esto, es una maravilla. Es la primera vez que Thomas está tan alterado: la oxitocina está como nunca, las endorfinas prácticamente ya lo volvieron tonto.

—Está completa y estúpidamente enamorado de ella.

Escucharlo fue el alivio más grande que pudiera haber experimentado. Se reclinó contra el respaldo de su asiento y se llevó las manos a la frente, un suspiro escapándose de sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus músculos se relajaron.

—Lo lograron. Lo _logramos. _Establecimos la relación fundamental fisiológica entre los sujetos A1 y A2 —susurró —. Ahora podremos proceder con las pruebas. Éstos niños están completamente inhibidos, están perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro. No es sólo una atracción, ya implicamos el _apego _físico y emocional.

De pronto la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

—Van a sufrir tanto —dijo, y sintió como si el corazón se le cayera al suelo —. Es por un bien mayor, pero…Thomas está _tan _fijado que la prueba de la traición será como arrancarle un pedazo del cerebro.

—Va a haber que separarlos para la prueba de la traición —señaló una de las investigadoras—, Teresa se muestra indomable cuando está cerca de él. Sólo cuando está sola responde a los estímulos negativos, y sólo responde a amenazas al sujeto A2. Ni ella teme tanto por sí misma como teme por Thomas.

Ava Paige se deslizó en su silla, sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza volvía de nuevo.

—Sí —asintió —. Habrá que llevársela aparte después de la prueba del desierto.

Contempló con tristeza a Teresa y a Thomas, que se habían tendido en el suelo y habían pasado de intentar comerse el uno al otro a atacarse con cosquillas.

—No le digan nada a Thomas.


End file.
